nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Hyakushiki
Momoko Hyakushiki 「百式 百子 Hyakushiki Momoko」, also known as Warden/'the Warden '''or '''Ms. Hyakushiki'/'Warden Hyakushiki', is a supporting character of the anime and web manga series. She is the female Warden of Nanba Prison. Appearance Momoko-full.jpg|Full Appearance Momoko is a peach-skinned woman with mid-thigh length spiky blue hair that has two prominent strands of the back of her hair protruding like horns, red eyes that has long eyelashes around it, a voluptuous figure with a thin waist and large breasts. She wears a burgundy suit with her nameplate on her left breast with her arm band spelling out "Warden" and a dark red tie. At the top of her tie is a gold medallion with the kanji for 100 (百 Hyaku) on it as well as two gold bars on her collar, two gold spikes on each shoulders, white gloves with gold-lined red hearts. She also wears a black belt around her waist with a half demon-like face in gold with spikes and wears knee high black boots that are adorned with 6 silver stripes each with hearts surrounded by gold which slowly increases in size as they go up, with the last hearts on top of the boots having gold spikes sticking out of them. Both boots have gold decoration at the top and bottom. She generally wears her warden hat with a gold adornment with two spikes sticking upwards. Being covered by her warden's hat, she has a red dot on her forehead. Personality Momoko is a stern, serious and somewhat sadistic woman with an intimidating aura and a frightening glare who takes her job as warden seriously. However, she shows a soft spot for Hajime Sugoroku as she has a huge crush on him where she describes him as handsome and cool. Unfortunately for her, he believes she hates him and he fears her due to the fact she constantly stares at him and he thinks that it looks like she is glaring at him. However, her crush on him still comes after her duty as Warden where she issued him a suspension for unnecessary roughness in bringing down Jyugo during his fit of rage, though she was severely depressed for doing so and even cried, asking Hajime for forgiveness when she was alone in her room Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25. She is also shown to be kind towards the other guards as she has shown kindness towards most of them and compliments them on a job well done. She even gave them all chocolates on Valentine's Day. She is eager to try out new things, as seen in Episode 14 of the anime, because she says "I guess this is what they call 'trying out a new look'." when Nico's hair-colour-switching-quirk took effect in Nanba, switching her and Kenshirou's hair colour (and she had a happy expression on her face while this happened and didn't freak out unlike most of the guards at Nanba). Background It is uncertain how Momoko came to work at Nanba Prison, but she seems to have been there for a long time. Plot Momoko summons Hajime Sugoroku to make sure that there have been no problems regarding the inmates of Cell 13. He gives her an explanation, while secretly growing increasingly nervous because of her intense staring. Meanwhile, Momoko begins internally blushing because she got to have a long conversation with Hajime. She later summons Hajime to give a more precise description of why the inmates aren't escaping, with only Samon Gokuu watching. Their hands make contact upon Hajime handing her files, which causes her to blush. The moment is shattered when Samon attacks him by hitting him in the stomach with his rod, claiming that he threw the papers at the Warden. While silently cursing the interruption, Momoko listens to Hajime's explanations, growing increasingly surprised. Upon leaving, Samon warns him that she was glaring daggers at him the entire time, while she rejoices because Hajime said her last name (Hyakushiki). During the New Year's cleaning, Hajime and Samon are assigned to clean her office. Once again, Hajime is silently terrified because of how sternly Momoko is observing him. Meanwhile, she fantasizes about him and she grows increasingly excited as he cleans her desk. At the New Year's competition, she scares him into competing by giving him a blood-curdling stare after he tells Kenshirou Yozakura that he won't be playing in that round. During the entire competition, Momoko fantasizes about dancing with Hajime when she saw him and Samon holding each other's hand (while the two men glare at each other). In Episode 16: The Traitorous Building 5, it is revealed that Momoko owns a small chibi-style plush toy of Hajime during her departure and it is unknown whether she had just gotten it around that time or if she had already owned it long before then. Trivia *The name Momoko means "hundred" (百) (momo) and "child" (子) (ko). *Momoko's surname Hyakushiki 'means "hundred" (百) ('hyaku) and "formula" (式) (shiki). *Momoko's favorite color is pink. *Momoko likes soy sauce glazed dango and Hajime Sugoroku while she dislikes foie gras and weakness. *Momoko's hobbies include exercise, plant appreciation and collecting brooches. *Along with Kiji Mitsuba, Kenshirou Yozakura and Samon Gokuu, Momoko is an allusion to the Japanese folklore called Momotarō as she represents Momotarō himself. *Whenever Momoko feels flustered, blushes and/or thinks about Hajime, she is heard to be voiced by Monica Rial. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warden Category:Nanba Prison Category:Nanba Staff Category:Zodiac Police